Karaoke Night!
by Diablo Omega
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang does Kareoke! ...with a little help from some authors! *wink*
1. Default Chapter

'Kareoke Night'  
Written by:  
Diablo Omega  
Rating: Nothing over PG-13...  
Warnings: Some swearing, a little Japanese, a smidgen of German, and other stuff...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, as if you thought I did...  
A/N - By the way, the songs are, in order, "Der Meister", "Guerilla Radio", "Burning For You", "White Reflections", "Kawaita Sakebi", "Ai Just on my Love" and "Kimi wa Majutsushi?". Look around if you want to see who they're by. I'm too lazy to write them out...  
P.S. - Hey, Pheonixfire! Hope ya like your song!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
IT ALL STARTED ON A HOT, HAZY FRIDAY AFTERNOON...  
  
"Gah! It's to hot ta do anythin'," grumbled Joey as he flopped down onto Yugi's couch, tongue lolling out.  
"I know, Joey, but try not to move around too much, okay?" sighed the aforementioned freshman, shrugging off his school blazer and leaning back at the foot of the couch occupied by the taller blonde.  
"What do you guys feel like doing tonight?" asked Tristan, his leg flopped over the arm of his recliner. "It should get a lot cooler by then..."  
"I just feel like tinkering around in my nice, cool basement," replied Kaiba, a dreamy look crossing his countenance, his chin propped on his hand with his elbows on the countertop.  
"Oh, shut up, you mad scientist-wannabe," groaned Joey, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"Look who's talking, you Chihuahua..." Seto snapped back.  
Ryou chose that time to walk in, throwing his backpack onto the pile by the door. "Sorry I'm late you guys. I had to run some errands..." He looked around at his dazed, overheated companions. "Wow, you guys must really not do well in heat."  
All he got in way of a response was a few grumbles, a sigh and a dismissing wave from Tristan.  
"Have you seen today's paper, Yugi?" inquired the white-haired exchange student, tossing a rolled-up newspaper onto the coffee table in front of said duelist.  
Yugi picked it up and glanced at the headline. "'Local boy locked out in underwear.'" He stared wide-eyed at the picture, which was of Ryou on his porch, in his boxers.  
Blushing heavily, the boy snatched the paper away and explained, "No, Yugi, tonight is Open Kareoke Night at The Good Old Days. I think we should go."  
Joey almost perked up at the mention of a club, but he was too tired. Kaiba sat up and hopped off his stool, grinning from ear to ear.  
Ryou whispered in Yugi's ear, "I have a baaaaad feeling about this, Yugi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
"Call me when you need to come home, Yugi," wheezed 'Grandpa' Motou.  
"Alright, Grandpa!" yelled Yugi as he, Joey, Tristan and Ryou gathered on the sidewalk, waiting for Kaiba and maybe Isis with him.  
"Ra, I'm freezing..." muttered Yami as he emerged from his soul room, breathing on his hands to try and keep them warm.  
"Well, here comes Kaiba, we can go in," shivered Ryou, pulling his gray sweatshirt further onto his shoulders, opening the door for the rest.  
Inside was a polished, hazy sort of atmosphere. There were a few booths tucked into corners and some tables with chairs pulled up. Almost no one was there, save for a middle-aged, overweight man, singing "I Want You To Want Me" in a severely off-key manner. In the booth farthest to the right in the corner nearest the door, two teenagers were sitting, chatting. One looked almost exactly like Kaiba, down to the hair, trenchcoat and even the eyes. The other was a little shorter than the other, thin, with emerald eyes and spiky black hair. Yugi overheard the Kaiba look-alike ask, "Why do you use your powers to alter your appearance?"  
"Because I hate the way I look in reality. You know that," the green-eyed one said quite calmly.  
"But you look like Ryouji Otengi!"  
It was at this point when Yami whispered to everyone in a discreet hiss, "Shit. It's the author. Don't draw too much attention to yourself."  
Joey asked, "But we're doin' Kareoke. How's he not supposed to notice us?"  
Tristan sighed and slapped him upside the head. "Just shut up, Joey."  
They looked over at the authors' booth as they heard fingers snap and a pop. The fat man was gone, and the author was grinning creepily at them from over the back of the nook. The other author looked up at them and tapped his companion on the shoulder, telling him, "You're up, Diablo."  
Hopping deftly onto the stage, Diablo Omega, all-mighty author, grabbed a mic and for the first time the group saw what he was wearing: A pair of dark blue jeans and a tie-dyed T-shirt bearing the words 'Ship of Fools' along with skeletons, ships, fish with roses and other surreal imagery. The author smirked as he punched in the song he wanted and, as it began, he grabbed the mic, stand and all, and started to sing:   
  
Lauft!  
  
Weil der Meister uns gesandt  
Verkuenden wir den Untergang  
Der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit  
Fuettert sein Geschwuer aus Neid  
  
Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter  
Es kommt zu Dir Du kannst es hoeren  
Es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter  
Es kommt zu Dir um zu zerstoeren  
  
Weil die Nacht im Sterben lag  
Verkuenden Wir den juengsten Tag  
Es wird kein Erbarmen geben  
Lauft, Lauft um Euer Leben  
  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
Kein Engel kommt um Euch zu raechen  
Diese Tage Eure Letzten sind  
Wie Staebchen wird es Euch zerbrechen  
  
Es kommt zu Euch als das Verderben  
  
Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
Kein Engel kommt um Euch zu raechen  
Diese Tage Eure Letzten sind  
Wie Staebchen wird es Euch zerbrechen."  
  
The song ended, and Diablo walked silently back to his seat, sort-of grinning.  
Pheonixfire sighed and looked over at his partner in crime. "You HAD to do Rammstein, didn't you?"  
Grinning literally from ear-to-ear, the black-haired author nodded smugly, pulling a laptop out of nowhere, and beginning to type furiously.  
Once Diablo had left the stage, Joey leapt up all-too-willingly, and, once his song had started, sang:  
  
"Transmission third world war third round  
A decade of the weapon of sound above ground  
No shelter if you're looking for shade  
I lick shots at the brutal charade  
As the polls close like a casket  
On truth devoured  
Silent play in the shadow of power  
A spectacle monopolized  
The cameras eyes on choice disguised  
Was it cast for the mass who burn and toil?  
Or for the vultures who thirst for blood and oil?  
Yes a spectacle monopolized  
They hold the reins, stole your eyes  
All the fistagons the bullets and bombs  
Who stuff the banks  
Who staff the party ranks  
More for Gore or the son of a drug lord  
None of the above fuck it cut the cord  
  
Lights out guerilla Radio  
Turn that shit up  
  
Contact I highjacked the frequencies  
Blockin the beltway  
Move on DC  
Way past the days of bombin MCs  
Sound off Mumia guan be free  
Who gottem yo check the federal file  
All you pen devils know the trial was vile  
Army of pigs try to silence my style  
Off em all out that box its my radio dial  
  
Lights out guerilla Radio  
Turn that shit up  
  
It has to start somewhere  
It has to start sometime  
What better place than here  
What better time than now  
All hell cant stop us now  
All hell cant stop us now  
All hell cant stop us now  
All hell cant stop us now  
All hell cant stop us now  
All hell cant stop us now!"  
  
This selection was greeted by various hisses, boos, and, oddly enough, a boot, which knocked him off the stage after smacking him upside the head.  
"Itai...." groaned the blonde, climbing weakly back into his seat.  
"Now, why would a chihuahua listen to Rage Against the Machine?" asked Kaiba loudly, knowing full well the reaction that was to come.  
"Look, before this turns into an argument, someone else try it out," sighed Yugi, separating a frothing Joey from a deviously smirking Seto Kaiba.  
A cricket chirped for effect as everyone at the table fell silent and stared at Yugi.  
"Fine. If no one wants to, for the sake of the plot, I'll go," snapped the midget freshman, drinking the last of his soda. He, managed, with much difficulty, to climb onto the stage. Grabbing the microphone, he waited for the song to start...  
  
"Home in the valley  
Home in the city  
Home isn't pretty  
Ain't no home for me  
  
Home in the darkness  
Home on the highway  
Home isn't my way  
Home will never be  
  
Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due  
  
And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
  
Time is the essence  
Time is the season  
Time ain't no reason  
Got no time to slow  
  
Time everlasting  
Time to play besides  
Time ain't on my side  
Time I'll never know  
  
Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right  
I've seen signs of what (freezing their eyes) went through  
  
Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
  
Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I can't see no reason to put up a fight  
I'm living for giving the devil his due  
  
And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you  
I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you..." With this, he blushed quite heavily and took his spot as far as he could from any light.  
Diablo was beside himself, laughing, "Y-Yugi...heheahahah....Yugi, I could never quite picture you singing a Blue Oyster Cult song before now..."  
Tristan decided it was time for some softer music, and so he went onto stage and put on a certain song...  
Just as it began, a group of teenage boys walked in and took the booth next to Yugi and his friends.  
When the first note hit, one of them, with a lengthy braid of chestnut hair, sighed and ran his hand along the thigh of his friend, who had on black spandex shorts and an olive green tank top. "Heero, they're playing our song..."  
"Hn," grumbled the boy. He never wanted to come here, but Duo and Quatre wanted to, so he and Trowa had to come along, or else risk the chance of going to bed unfulfilled. Wufei had turned up for no reason so much as getting the chance to beat someone up.  
As the song, started, Tristan's voice melded almost perfectly with the singer's. "I feel your love reflection  
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite haruka na  
  
kanashimi mo itami mo  
furikiru you ni habataku  
anata ga kureta tsubasa wo  
kono mune ni hirogete  
  
aa kakegaenai ai no kodou wo  
setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
atsuku yume wo kasanete  
ayamachi osorezu ni  
motomeau seishun!!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite haruka na  
  
afuredasu omoi wo  
suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo  
dakishimeru mitai ni...  
  
aa hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
ketataku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
yurushiaeru shinjitsu  
kuchidzuke kawashitara  
mou nanimo iranai!!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
akiramenai jounetsu  
shinjite tsuranuku  
  
I feel your love reflection  
atsuku yume wo kasanete  
ayamachi osorezu ni  
motomeau seishun!!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite haruka na."  
  
As he sat down, everyone just stared at him. Finally, Yami, for the first time that night, broke the silence, "How the hell did you get your voice to do that?"  
Tristan shrugged, pointing over to a still-typing Diablo, saying, "I think he did it..."  
Yami stood, stretching out his limbs, shaking his head at the lengths the story's producer would go to. He started the song almost instantly as he climbed on the stage.  
"Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi  
Arukou Kata Wo Taki  
Kieyuku Yume Wo Kazoe  
Kareteku Nakama Wo Mita  
Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro  
Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun Wo Tsukuru  
  
Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
Kake Hiki Ga Kagi  
Todoke Fly At Higher Game  
  
Ikutsu No Kanashimi Wo Issho Ni Koeta Darou?  
Ki Ga Sumu Made Motometa Ano Hi No Boku Tachi Ga Ita  
Jidai Ga Meguru Nara Mata Dokoka De Aeru Ne  
Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai  
  
Sameteku Omoi Wa  
Doushite Mo Iya Menai Kedo  
Koi Ni Ochite Kawatteku No Mo Ii Ne  
Come Along Together  
Aserazu Sawagazu Aru Ga Mama De To Nagau Kara  
Kokoro Ni Hana Wo Sakasou Just Take My Heart  
  
Kawaita Sakebi Ga  
Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu  
Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na  
Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru  
Boku Wo Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart  
Sakasou Jinsei Wa Tsuzuiteku." This, unlike Joey's earlier performance, was cheered for and several raucous "WOO!"'s echoed from around the room. Stepping down, Yami walked back to his table, slightly red at the praise.  
"Y'know, he reminds me of that singer from Judas Priest..." muttered Diablo, watching the Egyptian spirit return to his stool, his fingers flying across his laptop's keyboard.  
"How so?" asked Pheonixfire, reading over his fellow author's shoulder.  
"They both seem to have some sort of leather/bondage obsession..." the shorter writer replied, clicking the 'Buy Now!' button.  
"Well...you have a point..." murmured Pheonixfire, glancing at Yami and his many belts, straps, and buckles. "There is no use disagreeing with your logic, however odd it may be..."  
Several lines of music prevented further conversation as Seto began his turn.  
"Ai Just on my Love kono te de  
omae o mamoritai  
  
hontou no otoko o shitterukai  
horeteru onna ni yowai no sa  
  
aitsu ha ore yori yasashikute  
aitsu ha ore yori tsuyoi no kai?  
  
tsukiyo ga tsumetaku kokoro terasu  
omoi ga kage e to utsusarete  
  
ai Just on my Love kono te de  
omae o mamoritai  
  
ai onna jounetsu  
omae ga kureta mono  
  
doko demo OK Kiss shite OK  
ai mo yume mo ore mo hateshi naku OK  
omae to Dream maiban karamu  
nanto naku mieteku kore kara no mirai  
ai Just on my Love  
soko ni kizu ga tsuita ore no kokoro iyasu ai ga aru  
But kitto sanzan koi ga ubau zaisan  
namida nagasu yatsu ore  
  
omae ga hoshiinda wakaru daro  
donna fuu ni sawareba tsutawarunda  
  
kuchibiru kawaseba hageshikute  
dare ni mo sou yatte moeru no kai?  
  
yamiyo ga ayashiku omae kakusu  
konya ha doko kara dakishime you  
  
ai Just on my Love kono te ga  
omae o noboraseru  
  
ai otoko yokujou  
omae ga nozomu mono  
  
tsukiyo ga tsumetaku kokoro terasu  
omoi ga kage e to utsusarete  
  
ai Just on my Love kono te de  
omae o mamoritai  
  
ai onna jounetsu  
omae ga kureta mono  
  
ai Just on my Love kono te ga  
omae o noboraseru  
  
ai otoko yokujou  
omae ga nozomu mono..." An odd silence filled the air, then ovation erupted from the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast's table, and the billionaire duelist grinned hesitantly, not sure what to say or do once he leapt off stage. He sat back down slowly rubbing his eyes as he reached for more Mountain Dew.  
"Well, Pheonixfire, it's your turn! Pick something good," said Diablo, nudging his friend up onto the stage.  
"Yeah, right..." the reluctant author grumbled, as he was pushed on stage. "Better get this over with..." Punching in the song ID number, he waited for it to start.  
"...Abiru hodo Daki attari  
Kuchizuke shitari  
Abiru hodo Kenka shitari  
Aishi attari  
  
Ari no mama Omae no koto  
Shiritai kuse ni  
Ari no mama Nante narenai  
Ore no hou sa  
  
Wakaranai Wakaranai   
Omae no kokoro ga  
Naze dayou hontou wa  
Majutsushi kai?  
  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai Hitori ja CRY  
Mou nido to hitori ja itakunai  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai Omae to FLY  
Marude naiteiru you na  
Kanjiteru koe ni tokete yuku  
Serena-de  
  
Dou demo ii Koi wo shitari  
Kurikaeshitari  
Dou demo ii Yume wo mitari  
Demo kurikaesu  
  
Hitori no kono heya  
Garan to shiteru yo  
Naze dayo Oide yo Ima suge ni  
  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai I don't wanna CRY  
Yoake made tappuri shiyou yo  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai I wanna go to the SKY  
Marude kurushinderu you na  
Kanjiteru kao ni tokete yuku  
Serena-de  
  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai Hitori ja CRY  
Mou nido to hitori ja itakunai  
(I wanna hold your hand)  
Dakishimetai Omae to FLY  
Marude naiteiru you na  
Kanjiteru koe ni tokete yuku  
Serena-de..." Stepping down, Pheonixfire stretched out his shoulders, sighing.  
"...Okay, that's enough Orpehn for one night...Alright, all! Now we must wreak havoc!" declared Diablo, leaping up, one finger upraised. "To...Somewhere!"  
Various complaints were uttered, but most followed, except for Tristan, who wanted to go home. "I'll take a cab..." he mumbled vaguely, walking away from the group.  
"You know," said Pheonixfire, looking up," its not that late. The Cloak and Dragon might still be open. What time is it, Kaiba?"  
"Um...6:58..." replied the billionaire, checking his watch, which, oddly enough, wasn't a Rolex.  
"To the Cloak and Dragon!" said the author, snapping his fingers. The band appeared a moment later in front of a small shop, painted green here and there. Golden, spidery writing declared it to be 'The Cloak and Dragon Bookstore'.  
Opening the door, the author ushered in his 'friends' and shut the door behind him. "Now, you'll find that you shouldn't touch anything unless you intend to buy it. There are a lot of fragile things around here."  
"Okay," the chorused, drifting away to various items.  
"I told you this would be fun..." laughed Diablo, noticing Kaiba discreetly inching toward the counter with a set of Harry Potter books behind his back.  
Joey had found the kiddies section and was playing with a plushie shark and a whale.  
Yami and Yugi were avidly grabbing packs of Duel Monster cards, and soon had three boxes empty.  
After roughly half an hour, everyone had amassed at the counter, where Diablo was leaning, reading the back of the new Forgotten Realms book. Pheonixfire was inspecting the pewter statues in a class case. "Now, has every picked something out?" asked Diablo, looking around the bright and eager faces.  
Everyone nodded, pushing their items onto the counter.  
Reaching into his pocket, Diablo produced a silver credit card. "Put everything on this..."  
"What is that?" asked Kaiba, piling his books into a bag carefully.  
Flourishing it like the Holy Grail, the author stated, "My FF.net credit card. All the authors get one for the sake of things like this. The debts are paid from God-knows-where, but as long as it gets done, I really don't care." Sheathing it again in his pocket, he was about to leave when the clerk tapped his shoulder.  
"We have a new shipment of character plushies," she told him, gesturing toward a stack of the things.  
"Nah, not tonight. I--" the author cut himself short when he spied the plushie on top. "SESSHIE-KUN!!!!"  
Everyone's eyes widened at the strange reaction. "He's not gay is he?" whispered Yami in Pheonixfire's ear.  
"No, he just likes Sesshoumaru. It's kinda like the thing between me and Kaiba. In no way is it romantic interest, just an incredibly admiring fan...And besides, I hear he has a thing for Isis..."  
At this, Seto scowled, but ignored the comment.  
As they left, Diablo with his newly-acquired Sesshoumaru under his arm, Joey made himself heard, "Um, guys? I'm really hungry here..."  
"I could go for something myself, Joey. Hey, Diablo, what are some good places to eat around here?" asked Yugi, receiving an agreeing nod from his yami.  
Looking briefly to his watch, the author thought for a minute. "Well is pizza alright?"  
The eyes of Kaiba, Yami, Yugi, and Joey met and they nodded.  
"Well, Naps is the best around. It's just down the street. C'mon," said Diablo as he led them down the sloping street, toward the restaurant. It took a few minutes, but they made it. Walking down the staircase leading into the main room, they all slid into booths as the author walked to the counter, having taken everyone's order. "Two large pizza's please. One with pepperoni, the other: half with green peppers and the rest Hawaiian style. Also, six sodas."  
"For here or to go?" asked the man at the counter.  
"For here. Put everything on this," said Diablo, handing him his FF.net credit card. Getting it back, the author told his group to get whatever kind of soda the wanted from the fridge-like cooler. Yugi tossed his yami a Dr. Pepper while grabbing himself a Coke. Joey had decided on Pepsi, Pheonixfire on Code Red Mountain Dew, and Diablo on a Barq's rootbeer, whereas Kaiba had contented himself with a Lipton's iced tea. 20 minutes to half an hour later, their pizzas were done and resting on their table. Seto sequestered himself in the corner of the booth with a slice of Hawaiian style pizza, and Diablo had set about devouring a wedge of pepperoni, as had Pheonixfire and Yami. Yugi was munching quite happily on one encrusted with green pepper and Joey was alternating between a section of pepper and Hawaiian. Soon, however, the trays were vacant save for crumbs and pieces of unwanted crust and the group was running out of places to go.  
"It's 9:30. Mokuba might be getting worried..." mused Kaiba as he again checked his watch. "I've gotta go, you guys."  
"Okay, Seto. I'll see you in class on Monday," yawned Yugi as he stretched. "Does anyone have a cell phone? I've gotta call Grandpa and have him pick me up..."  
Seto handed the midget his, reaching into his pocket and finding his keys. Once Yugi was done, the teenage billionaire set off to find his car.  
"Well, Grandpa is gonna pick me up here. Tonight was fun...I think..." said Yugi, Yami shrugging and nodding at the last few words.  
"Uh, hey Yug? You said it was cool for me to stay over tonight, right? My mom'll be pissed if she has to pick me up now..." asked the short freshman, who nodded.  
"Well, I guess that means we ought to be off, huh, Phoenixfire?" sighed Diablo, looking at his taller friend.  
"Yeah, I guess," yawned the author, reaching for his keys as the two started to walk back toward The Good Old Days.  
"Hey, can you give me a ride? I don't want to strain my powers..."  
"Sure, Diablo. Just give me directions..."  
Yami looked at them as he muttered to Joey, "They seem to get weirder as they go, huh?"  
"I'll say. Still, Diablo's pretty generous..." the taller blonde replied, walking back into Napoli's to keep warm.  
  
A/N - Weird, neh? Well, it was longer than I expected it to be...Reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Gang does Karate!

"Karaoke Night Part II"  
Written by Diablo Omega  
Disclaimer: How may times do I have to tell you people this?! Own nothing! NOTHING!  
Warnings: Some swearing and, of course, Japanese. Now, on with the show! Wait, I  
mean story...no, show...or was it story? Whatever. *Sigh*  
  
  
We join the main characters (Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey and Teya) and again the  
authors, Diablo Omega and Pheonixfire-k, at the Good Old Days. They are sitting around  
a table, and are looking either nervously or angrily at the author, who is telling the  
waiter-type person something and motioning around the table.  
"Very good, sir. Your food will be right with you."  
Diablo nodded. He glanced at his partner-in-crime, who shrugged, and whispered  
something to him.  
"Okay, Diablo why don't you tell us what's going on?" asked a stressed-looking  
Kaiba. Other cast members nodded in consent.  
"We're not doin' Karaoke again, are we?" demanded Joey.  
"No, but, with what I have planned, you'll wish we were..." sighed the author.  
THIS got some interesting looks.  
Before anyone could ask, six steaming plates, each with a one-pound lobster atop  
it. "Wow," drooled Joey as he set about devouring his.  
"Yeah, this looks incredible," concurred Yugi, he and his yami digging in without  
hesitation.  
Pheonixfire sighed and started on his, eating at a normal speed.  
"What's the catch?" probed Seto, eyeing his seafood cautiously.  
The author, who wasn't eating, grinned and ushered the reluctant tycoon to eat.  
Kaiba did so, and soon everyone was done.  
Joey and Yami belched triumphantly, Yugi was leaning back in his seat with a  
happily glazed look. Pheonixfire eyed his watch and said to his fellow author, "We'd  
better get going. You know what happens when we're late..."  
"Yeah...Okay! Is everyone finished?" asked Diablo, paying for the food with his  
magical, mystical FF.net credit card and looking somewhere between insanely happy and  
extremely homicidal.  
"But -- " Joey raised an argument, but the author glared at him.  
"Now, if you'll follow me..." muttered Diablo, snapping his fingers. The next  
moment, they were in front of a long, low building, painted off-white and with two  
brown door. Large window with black letters declared it to be 'Crosswinds Martial Arts'.  
"What are we going to do here," pondered Yami aloud.  
Sighing, the author snapped his fingers again and everyone had a bundle of white  
clothes in their arms.  
"What the hell?" asked Joey. Yami and Kaiba just stared at theirs as Teya jumped  
up and down, excitedly, hoping she would get to use the new and slightly different  
friendship rant she had been working on.  
The five took a step toward the doors, about to go, but the two authors held them  
back. "Once inside here you may see things that will frighten or even traumatize you. So  
remember, they CAN hurt you, so be careful. Teya, you can do whatever you want,"  
explained Diablo slowly.  
"Also, before we enter, you will see the sensei before you die," added a  
shaken-looking Pheonixfire.  
Yugi and Teya glanced at each other, but Joey, Yami, and Seto walked in and  
entered the dressing rooms. After a moment, so did Yugi and Teya.  
The five emerged moments later, each in a loose, white gi and a brown obi  
around their waists. Kaiba adjusted his and found the two writers, commenting, "I've got  
a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so why do I suddenly have a brown one?"  
"Well, we're both brown belts, so you guys are, too, for the sake of the plot. Oh,  
and this is Shito Ryu, not Tae Kwon Do," replied Pheonixfire, stretching out.  
It was not long before Sensei called together the class. As they bowed in, Joey  
fidgeted uncomfortably, causing the instructor to give him twenty push-ups after class.  
"Okay, now, lets warm up with some sparring. Everyone, you have two minutes to get on  
your fighting gear," the sensei announced, looking at the clock.  
"Um...Diablo, we don't have any fighting ge -- " Yami was cut off as shin and  
instep guards appeared on his legs, padded gloves on his hands and a helmet of the same  
material on his spiky head.  
The entire group flexed about, fitting their gear the right way. The two minutes  
were soon up, and the class was on the floor, each with a partner. As there was an uneven  
number, Yugi was allowed to sit at the side until the next round.  
The combat had barely begun, when Teya fell to the mat, unconscious after one  
well-placed roundhouse from Pheonixfire. She had to be dragged from the floor and  
Pheonixfire had to do forty push-ups, which he soon completed, all the while muttering  
bitterly. "It was an accident...er, kinda..." he grinned, getting up.  
At the next round, Kaiba and Pheonixfire had paired up, much to the latter's  
satisfaction ("Now I can pay you back for all those insults!"), Joey was sparring Yugi  
("Go easy on me, Yug!") and Diablo was dueling Yami ("Bring it on, fernhead!").  
Diablo weaved around a jab, and popped the Pharoh in the stomach with a hook.  
Gasping, the Egyptian spirit threw a side kick that caught the author square in the ribs,  
but Diablo, wincing, spun around and swept out the spirit's legs ("I love being a  
senior!"). Trying for an axe kick, the writer missed as Yami rolled out of the way.  
Kaiba and Pheonixfire were both aching, especially around the chest and ribs,  
from swift, heavy kicks belted out with authority. Their legs were sore from forceful  
blocks and deflections they had used to avoid furthering the chance of shattered bones.  
Pheonixfire had snuck in a few jabs and some blitz punches, while Kaiba had just pulled  
a cheap shot to his opponent's throat. Coughing, Pheonixfire retaliated with a roundhouse  
to the head, putting both of them out of the fighting for the time being.  
Yugi had been beating the tar out of Joey, who kept tripping over his pant cuffs  
and forgot to keep his hands up. The short freshman backhanded his friend in the ribs  
with his wrist, and swept out Joey's legs from under him. "Oh, come on Joey, get up,"  
complained Yugi, nudging his schoolmate none-too-gently in the ribs with his padded  
foot. The blonde with the Brooklyn accent only groaned and curled up in a ball.  
After all this, they then had to do kata again and again and again, until their legs  
felt on the verge of falling off from fatigue. Of course, as the sensei was a sadist, the kata  
had lots of low stances and fast turns from deep in those stances. Up and down the floor  
they went, to the instructor's incessant, drum-like rhythm of "Harder, faster, deeper,  
more powerful!"  
Finally, after roughly an hour of suffering, class was over and they could go  
home. They all changed into their clothes again and Pheonixfire once again gave Diablo  
a ride, who first zapped Yami, his hikari, Joey and Kaiba home. "Well, I think they had  
fun," said the author as he buckled himself in, Pheonixfire not bothering to wonder if he  
was joking or not as he turned up Duo Maxwell's image song and they left that horrible  
place. Since no one really cared about her, Teya was left there, still unconscious with a  
severe concussion.  
  
A/N - I hope you liked this. Yes, our sensei is really that malignant. I wrote this the night  
after a particularly baneful class and the day after. The only upside of that night was that  
I got both a Japanese Red Eyes Black Dragon and a promo Japanese Red Eyes Metal  
from Pheonixfire in exchange for a Shield and Sword card. =) Until next time: peace,  
love and Rammstein! 


End file.
